


Lady Lizzie: The Intrepid Tacos

by Lady_Lizzie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lizzie/pseuds/Lady_Lizzie
Summary: Charlotte Elizabeth, or Lizzie, knows that she will be attending a new school in Paris, France. What she doesn't know, is that she is about to have to deal with a whole load of high school drama, supervillains, crushes, and sausage-haired girls that lie. (The Epilogue to the Lady Lizzie Series)
Kudos: 5





	Lady Lizzie: The Intrepid Tacos

The first day of high school in Paris, France. Charlotte Elizabeth waited outside the large school steps. Being the new girl is, well, less than ideal. Instantly, something, or more like someone, caught her eye. Blue-black hair, tied in two long ponytails, with a kind smile on her face.

“Hello,” Charlotte started once she approached the girl, “I’m Charlotte Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzie. What’s your name?” 

The bluenette slowly turned around, the smile on her face growing bigger every millisecond. 

“My name is Bridgette!” she chirped, “And you are the first person to greet me today! You really made my day, y’ know!”

“Really?” I questioned, “With your personality, I would think that people will crowd around you?”

“Oh they used to,” Bridgette said sadly, “until a sausage-haired liar came in and ruined my reputation.”

Charlotte knew exactly who that “sausage-haired liar” was. It was the infamous Lila Rossi.

“Oh, are you talking about the Lie-la Rossi?” Charlotte said. “Yeah, I know her. She just wants attention.”

“Yeah.” Bridgette agreed. “She always thinks that she is the best of the best, the Queen of all Queens. She labels herself as the most incredible girl in the world.”

“Incredible she is.” Charlotte snickered, “She can make everyone that she labels as ‘trouble’ feel like they are living in a living hell. With the many holes in her stories, she can make the iciest of all the Ice Princes cringe.”

The statement brought laughter to both the girls.

“All the Ice Princes except for Felix Graham De Vanily!” Bridgette exclaimed. “Felix doesn’t give a heck to anything!”

Bridgette and Charlotte doubled over laughing.

“Speaking of the renowned Felix,” Charlotte said once they were done laughing, “I think he’s in our class this year.”

“REALLY?!” Bridgette near screamed.

The students around them shushed her.

“Yes really, Bri.” Charlotte chuckled, “What’s got you so excited?”

“Nothing.” was her reply, “It’s just that this is his first day, not homeschooling.”

“I see”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe let’s walk around chatting and see if we spot him touring the place.” Charlotte suggested, “He’s most likely with the principal.”

“Speaking of touring the place,” Bridgette said, “shouldn’t you be touring?”

Charlotte explained that she toured the area the day before yesterday.

“Since we spend so much time together, why don’t we be friends? Once we get one more friend, we can make a friend group?” Charlotte suggested.

“Yeah!” Bridgette said, “And when we get one more friend, we can name ourselves the Golden Bunch or the Intrepid Tacos!”

“Interesting names!” Charlotte laughed as they headed towards the school building.

Maybe this year would not as bad as she thought.


End file.
